


Quite lies

by FandomExplosion_01



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Conner kent feels, Harley is just being Harley, Sad, he's a sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomExplosion_01/pseuds/FandomExplosion_01
Summary: Conner gets a very unwanted physic evaluation from the one and only Harley Quinn.|This has very little plot except to be depressing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Quite lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write first person so give me a break.

Alright, let’s recap: Tim had called him and Bart to help with something in Gotham. That something was the Sirens trying to rob S.T.A.R. Labs. Robin was busy with Catwoman and Impulse was running circles around Poison Ivy. I had somehow gotten stuck with Harley Quinn. She was swinging her bat around like a mad man. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a vine wrap around Bart and throw him. I ignored Harley to go catch Bart, knowing that his landing would seriously hurt, even for a speedster. Before I got to him through a vine wrapped around my leg and threw me in the opposite direction. I felt my back collide with Harley then we both hit something else. Whatever we had hit had turned something on because suddenly there was a blinding light and a whirling sound. Boxes started to get sucked towards it and so did Harley and I. I must have blacked out because I can’t remember anything after that.

And that brings us to right now.

I slowly came to. A weird fuzzy grass tickled my cheek. I sat bolt upright and looked around. Surrounding me was a forest of some kind. The trees were tall and thick and had orange vines hanging from them. There’s a red and black lump a few feet away from me. Wait. Harley!?

I got to my feet and walked over to her. She was curled up fast asleep. She looked so peaceful you could almost forget she’s a homicidal maniac, almost.

“Hey.” I nudged her with my foot.

“Five more minutes.” She mumbled.

“Harley, wake up.” I shoved her with my foot again.

“No, go away.”

“Oh my god. Wake up!”

She sat up. “I said fuck off, Supey.” She paused and looked around. “Hey, where are we?”

I folded my arms and looked down at her. “I don’t know.”

“How’d we get here?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well you’re very insightful aren’t you,” Harley said sarcastically.

“Well, you’re no help either!”

She stood up and brushed the dirt off her hands. “Yesh, calm down. No need to get your panties in a twist.”

I sighed and looked at her “look we need to figure out how to get home.”

“Well duh.”

“Maybe we can try contacting the Leag--” looked glanced over at Harley. I do not trust her at all. “Umm home. We should try contacting home.”

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

I took out my communicator out from my jacket pocket. Trying to contact Tim is probably the best bet since he was with me. I tried to call him but….

“Fuck, no signal.”

“Maybe, if we get higher we can get a signal.”

“That’s… actually not a bad idea.”

“Yeah well, I’m not your ordinary dumb blond.”

“Let’s see if--”

A loud roar cut through the air. Trees rustled and the ground started shaking. A large creature burst through the thick brush and it was charging straight towards us. Thinking quick I grabbed Harley and flew up. The creature looked like a giant lavender pig with big sharp claws that had had its face smashed by a frying pan. 

I landed to the side and set Harley down. “Stand back, I got this.”

It turned towards me and I lunged. I meant to punch it in the face and send it flying back. That is not what happened. I punched it in the face but it just shook its head and looked at me. Before I could do anything it grabbed my arm in its big mouth and tossed me like a rag doll. It let go of me and I crashed into one of those big trees. And it hurt. 

The thing reared up and roared. I rolled to the side as it came down where I had been. It was about to do it again when Harley leaped on top of it and hit in in the face with her bat. It thrashed around trying to throw her off. Instead, she used the momentum to leap off of it and land in front of it. She started to wack it in the face repeatedly until there was (i think) blood. It squealed and ran away. Harley turned towards me with her bat still raised and weird blood dripping from it. On instinct, I put my hands up to protect myself and I will not admit that I may have yelped a little.

“Hay superboy, we should get going. There’s a mountain over that way. ” 

I put down my arms feeling a little embarrassed. “Uh yeah ‘corse.” 

I looked over to where Harley was pointing with her bat. There a spiral-like mountain, kinda like the ones you’d see in the desert. We walked for a few minutes before we reached the edge of the forest. Outspread before us was a vast desert. More of those rock column mountain things were spread out across the plane.

“I can fly us up there.” I scoped up Harkey and took off. Well, tried to take off. The second I took off int to the air I stumbled, like my flight only wanted to work sometimes. Before we crashed to the ground though I was able to catch myself and make our decant less of a crash landing.

“What the hell was that?!” 

“I’m not sure.” I told Harley as she hopped out of my arms.

“Well, I think I’d rather walk. Oh hey, this place has two suns.” Harley was pointing up in the sky.

I looked up and sure enough, there were to suns. One sun was yellow and the other, red. I least now he knew why his powers were all wack. 

“I guess we’re going to have to walk.”

Luckily for us, the spiral tower had a trail leading up. Now that I was closer I could see its covered in holes and caves. The treck up was a little difficult, mostly because I was still a little shaken up and on edge from the monster and not having my powers to rely on. I’m almost positive something is going to fly out of those holes and try to eat me.

“Soooo, back there. What was that? With the pig.” Harley asked in her usual teasing tone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Aww, you need someone to talk too? I’m a physiologist, you know.”

“I’m fine thanks.”

“Oof that’s the biggest lie I’ve heard all day and you’ve told a lot.”

“What?” What was Harley talking about? He hadn’t lied about anything.

“that you’re fine.” Harley started. “Like I said, I’m a physiologist and a very very good one at that. I can see right through you. I haven’t even spent more than an hour with you and I can tell you’re chronically depressed. And so lonely. And I’m sure you could easily get into acting school. I mean I was almost convinced, you seem so confident but the truth is you’re really insecure. You probably also have Daddy issues I’m sure. Yeah, definitely serious daddy issues. People have used you both mentally and physically. You feel like no one wants you. You’ve been hurt. Abused. I saw that in the way you reacted to the big purple pig.” 

“Stop! Stop talking.” my voice cracked a little. Harley was just trying to get under my skin. None of that was true. Right? If it was not true then why did her pointing it out hurt. Why was I fighting back tears? I was glad I wasn’t facing her. 

She continued talking despite my pleading. “I’m guessing not everyone knows all this, maybe not even you. You’ve probably never told anyone how you’re hurting inside. I’m guessing for a good part of your life you’ve been on your own with no one to turn to.”

I wanted to make her stop but that would just prove her right. I wanted to run but then I’d feel like a baby. So I did what I always did. I stood there and took it. I blinked away the tears and took a deep breath to collect myself. 

“Can we keep moving now?” I walked a little faster up the ledge.

“Hmm, interesting.”

I knew I was going to regret this before I even asked it. “What’s interesting?”

“Nothing, just that you seem used to people talking down to you.”

That hit him like a ton of kryptonite bricks.

“That- That’s not true. People don’t…”

“Are you sure or are you in denial.”

She was right. I would never admit it out loud but she was right. She could read me like a book that had “please read me” written on the front. And I was in denial. And I was faking. A lot. I always knew I was everyone else’s punching bag, but to have it pointed out so bluntly. I’m a weak link. Everyone can see it, I realized. I’m pathetic. No one wants me around. Not superman, not even my friends. I could disappear and no one would bat an eye. 

And that’s why I’ll never be superman.

Superman is important and loved and strong and I’m none of that.

“Hay you here that?” Harley said looking around.

I’d been so distracted I hadn’t heard the whirring sound that filled the air. It was coming from above us. I ran up the path to the top of the desert rock column. There was a blue vortex, in the center I could make out Robin and Impulse. As I walked over to them Harley joined me at the top.

“Took you guys long enough.” without even realizing it I put my mask back on.

“Do you know how many times we had to open this before we found you.” Bart said excitedly.

“You okay?” Robin asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” I lied.

I couldn’t see Harley’s face but I could feel her eyes on me.

She turned to the other heroes and held up her hands “Truce?”

Robin grabbed her and tied her up next to a very angry Poison Ivy. The sirens were sent to Arkham. 

Robin went to finish his patrol.

Bart went home.

And me?

I was left alone with the most dangerous weapon, my own thoughts.


End file.
